


Milies gets what he deserves.

by Pastellebun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fansession fic, Multi, Other, no canon characters, not canon, oc work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastellebun/pseuds/Pastellebun
Summary: Time To Visit Elebel.
Relationships: Milies / Elebel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Milies gets what he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> My fansession will know whats going on. If you wandered in randomly, I apologize UmU 
> 
> Also, I know this is poorly written, I don't need constructive criticism because I don't really plan on doing this again, I'm just not a writer! I hope my session of pals has a nice time reading though!~ <3 >:)

Milies was fuming, seething after the interaction with Adiris. What kind of sister is she? What kind of awful troll can she be, not being any help to him?! She was his--! 

Okay, well... 

She, WASNT his sister. He, has no idea how that got into his head... 

Whatever, it doesn't matter. Not one bit. Because he's off to see Elebel. 

God, Elebel... 

His stride slows to a calm walk as he thinks about this. He's never going to be able to move on. Never going to get over this. How could she leave? Just because he made her live with him and didn't let her leave, doesn't she LIKE people wanting her around? Also maybe he liked seeing her cry, but she's so pretty when she cries, her eyes shine and her face gets all flushed and her voice sounds so soft and weak, and of course he loves her cooking, its what drew him to her. 

She's really, really talented. He couldn't drown someone that talented. Someone that pretty. Someone that...caring. Someone who liked his company for so long. Someone who always wanted his affection, who really thought he was... 

Who really, thought... 

He crouches down, feeling sick to his stomach. God, why did she have to leave? Why did he have to ruin it? Why did he have to push her so much? 

He needed her. 

He needed her like he needed to breathe. 

She might just be the only air he can breathe in the first place, because ever since she left he finds it's so hard to, and that his chest gets tight, and his eyes get glossy and he feels like he's going to choke. He has to get her to come back to him, to come home. He thought maybe if he just scared her into submission she wouldn't leave again. Why isn't it working? Usually, she's so passive...But... She's so firm on not coming back. 

Did he really mess it up that bad? 

Did he really ruin everything so much, that she's run off to a grumpy homeless person who doesn't even LIKE her, let alone feel any kind of LOVE for her, human or troll or anything... And a depressed clown who isn't even able to defend her? Who isn't even able to help her like a moirail should? And whats going on with that Padosa guy? They seem close. And Jollie, that bee girl. And Todd. 

Ugh. 

Todd. 

He might be a real problem. He's so...so mushy, So touchy-feely. So, affectionate. 

It's another reason he knows Nick doesn't like her. Who wouldn't feel outrageous jealousy from him hanging over her like a needy cat? 

All of these people, and more of them. Trying to sneak into her quadrants. He gets it, really. Why would anyone want to be away from her? Why would anyone want to hurt her? 

He doesn't know why he wants to hurt her. He hates that he wants to hurt her. He might never be able to get over this about himself. But see, once she comes back, he has another chance! He can make it right again! He can hold her just like she wanted him to then, and he can build forts with her, and he can cook with her, and he can p r o t e c t her! He can do anything she wants if she would just cOME BACK PL E A S E--! 

Ahem. 

He is really glad that mind readers don't exist. He could n e v e r let anyone know how he really felt about everything. If people knew he felt regret his reputation would drop faster than a dead lusus. 

Ah, here we go. He's getting up to the countryside now, she should either be around here picking flowers or in the forest. If he finds a bunch of animals then he'll know she's nearby. She's always been good with animals. It was always a good trail to follow her. 

~________________________________________________________________________________________________________~ 

She was on the edge of the forest with Miss Fara, a sweet bear who was always so loving. Her cubs had just moved out and were no longer....well, cubs! So, she needed a bit of comfort. She made a lovely lunch of grilled fish for the two of them, and after a nice hug and some venting, Miss Fara left for home, hopeful her babies will visit again soon. What a lovely lady. 

Elebel was just packing up now, making sure no litter is left behind that could harm anyone or anything that comes around when she sees a figure in the distance. 

Oh!! Could it be Todd coming from the train station? Or Maybe Lloyd, coming from the beach? She giggles and hides behind a tree to surprise her dear friend when he pops by, whoever it is. 

What a terrible surprise, however, when she hears the person right behind the tree say her name. 

"Bel? Bunny? Oh, I've missed you!" 

No...what...why...why is, why is he...here...? This is a prank, right? She peeks out from the tree to see him, and he scoops her up in a big hug. 

"Its been forever since you talked to me last!!!" 

No... This isn't fair! This isn't fair!! 

Elebel has tried every day after the fight to forget, to ignore, to avoid, to just get him to LEAVE HER ALONE! Why is he HERE? She was having such a good day today, she was doing so well, she...why...why? 

She begins to cry, and tries to push him away. 

“Oh, Bel, Don’t act like this...see? I’m playing nice, I'm not yelling, I'm not fighting, Nothing! See how WELL I’m doing? I'm doing it for you!” 

He says it like that’s above the bar. She manages to shove him away, and books it as fast as she can, any direction, anywhere, please, just anywhere that he isn't. Please. 

Milies chased after her, noting they were headed towards the ravine. He’ll have to stop this idiot from falling into it, won't he? She’s so clumsy! 

Luckily though, she stops before she goes over the edge 

"Stay, Stay away from me! I don't want anything to DO With you!!!!!" 

"Elebel, sweetheart, think rationally! I'm being passive, see? I won't hurt you!" 

Elebel falls to her knees and curls up, holds her hands over her ears and cries, tries her best to ignore him. 

It's hard though, when he grabs her arms-- g, gently? 

He's never gentle. 

She looks up, terrified. What, what is he planning...? 

"Bel, please?" 

He's asking! 

What's going on?! 

Milies doesn't usually act like this... 

"Look at me! I've been working so hard, see? I've done it for you." 

"F, fuh...M, Me? For ME???? You never do a n y t h i n g for me...”  
"What, what's WRONG with you?!"  
"Why do you INSIST on TORTURING ME?!?!?" 

"This isn't--!" 

She rears back and slaps him across the face, making him stumble away from her. 

"E...El...Elebe--?!" 

"JUST SHUT UP!!!!"  
"I'm so tired of having to listen to you try and manipulate me!!!!"  
"I'm tired of FALLING FOR IT!!!!!"  
"EVERY!"  
"Single!"  
"Time..."  
"Please...Why can't you just leave me alone..."  
"I was hurt Emotionally, Mentally, Physically...”  
"p l e a s e..."  
"I just wanna move on..." 

"Bel, please, I understand that you're hurt, and I'm s o r r y." 

She's surprised once more. He just keeps surprising her today. 

"I know I did wrong, I see that now! I've been working on being better, all for you!"  
"But it's hard to do alone...Won't you come back, please...?" 

"No." 

"No way!" 

"You were TERRIBLE!!!  
"You could barely call yourself my moirail!!!"  
"RAFLES Is a better Moirail than you, AND HE ISNT EVEN MY MOIRAIL!!!”  
"I never even got to ASK him before he said we couldn't be moirails!!!!!" 

"Speaking of, let's talk about that!!!” 

"Wh-- huh??" 

"Yeah! Feelings jam or something, right? Go ahead, talk to me!" 

"Milies, I am NOT going t--" 

He gives her the puppy-dog eyes, pouting. 

"Pleeeeaaaaase???" 

"You--! That, that doesn't work, anymore!" 

He pouts harder. 

"....AUGH, fine!!!" 

"Just this once!!!!" 

"YES!!! Thank you!!! You won't regret it!!!!" 

He cheers, sitting down with his legs crossed in front of her, staring with those dumb bright fuchsia eyes... 

"...I Better not." 

She sighs. 

"So...What first?" 

"Talk to me about your quadrants!!!" 

"Ha! None to talk about..." 

"Really? Still? Why's that?" 

"....I, I Dunno, I care about all these people, but...."  
"Nick isn't gonna like me like that, It's just unrealistic. Rafles says we cant be moirails...Maybe I'm just.....Unlovable--" 

"That's not true!" 

"Milies, I--" 

"I Love You!!!" 

"You-- You can't just say that--!" 

"No, think about it!!!" 

"Tick and Barfes don't love you!" 

"But I do!!!" 

"I'm trying to be a better person!!!" 

"You can help me with that!!!" 

"Just, give me....Give US, another chance...." 

"Milies, I won't let you MANIPULATE me agai--!" 

"Don't you think you owe me?" 

"I-- what?" 

"You failed us the last time, you couldn't help me like a moirail is supposed to."  
"So, now that I'm trying, I'm suddenly hopeless?"  
"Don't you o w e me?"  
"I love you. I need you." 

"And you owe Me."  
"And, think about it."  
"Is anyone really going to come after your quadrants? OTHER than ME?" 

He stands up, offering his hand. 

"You've been rejected by your crushes, your friends, your own luses."  
"You're always alone, you go to everyone, they never come to you.”  
"But I did. I always come to you."  
"Cmon Bun."  
"One last try?" 

A Minute passes...Two, three, four, five...  
And then, she grabs his hand, gently, looking up at him with heartbroken eyes.  
He lifts her up and hugs her, lets her cry onto his chest as he smiles a wide, scary and sharp smile. 

"Let's go home.~" 

She lets out a whimper, and in a voice so soft and weak from crying, a voice that he loves so dearly... "Okay..." 

He loves when his plans go right. :)

**Author's Note:**

> That sure was wild,,,,,


End file.
